the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Farm/Roleplay
Here you can RP an animal from The Farm. In the Farm..... Rainy grazed leasurly in the pasture. 23:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thunder ran around the pastures, zooming past Rainy. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 00:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy stamped her hooves angrily. "Watch it!" she neighed. 00:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder just teasingly barked at Rainy. ------- Laurlye awoke in the chicken coop, her small yellow body was fluffy. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 00:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy changed at Thunder. 01:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder yelped with shock and ran away fast. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 01:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) At full gallop, Rainy quickly passed Thunder. 01:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder became frightened as Rainy flashed by. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 03:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers let out a yelp of surprise as she saw Rainy go by. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (The animals can talk XD It's not like the other RPs. They can talk to eachother.) Rainy kept on running, as if trying to challendge Thunder. Then, suddenly, she ran into a brown colored wall. "Sorry," she told Tiny, a large stallion. The small mare had bounced backward from the impact, but the stallion didn't even budge. "It's fine," he told Rainy. 03:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber watched from on top of a fence.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Laci bounced around the feild excitedly. She darted past Rainy yipping with joy. (I know she can talk but I'm making her yip so yeah) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 14:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber nibbled on a cracker.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain lightly over the farm. Mist quickly covered the ground. "Hello," said Tiny to Saber. 15:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "What are you excited about?" Checkers asked Laci, curiously. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing really, its just a good day today I guess!" Laci chirped and bounded through the dew wet grass. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 15:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Trouble tripped and fell on the wet grass. 15:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny, not wanting to be in teh rain, slowly trotted over to his stall. 18:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) one of the most heartless rouges cleopatra came walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber went over to a whole in a wall.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers saw the rogue and dashed up to her. "Hey, who are you?" she yapped. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy saw Checkers and the starnge cat. She quickly galloped over and then reared slightly before bending down to look at the cat. "I've never seen you before," said Rainy to the cat. 18:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Cleopatra hissed at the chickens and horse."Give me lots off food or your dinner."said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Some greeting," she growled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "There's food all around you, stupid," replied Rainy to Cleopatra, refering to the grass. 21:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I eat meat stupid"said cleopatra showing her sharp teeth.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Ew, gross," said Rainy to Cleopatra. "Now leave! You weird, ugly little creature...." 21:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, Rainy's a horse... Checkers thought as she was about to retort. She was keeping an eye on Cleopatra. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Then anotehr cat with grreyish brown fur and red eys came by."have you found dinner yet for me,my kits,your kits and you?"asked the cat."yes I have and its right here"said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (Good luck taking down an 900 pound horse) "What's going on?" asked Tiny as he slowly walked out of his den. 21:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I don't trust them," Checkers muttered, growling. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (he would be so fat that it would be 50 years to eat all of him)"lets hunt"said cleopatra."ya"said the grey cat.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny stomped his hooves angrily. 21:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Hunt what exactly?" Checkers retorted. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I'd rather have you not here at all," said Tiny to the rogues. 21:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "we are going to hunt the horse,chickens and the mouse." said cleopatra."Now pounce cleopatra."Said grey cat."ready zira"said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers snapped at Cleopatra's tail. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Right, right, right," said Tiny as he picked up the cats. They looked microscopic compared to the bay stallion. He trotted to the far side of the pasture and put them on the other side of the fence, then galloped back. "I'm glad the cat's here aren't like those two," he said to Rainy. The mare nodded her reply. 22:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Zira and cleopatra came running back and zira slashed at one of the horses legs.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 22:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny picked the cat's up and put them over the fense again. "Your hock is bleeding a little," said Rainy to Tiny. "I'll be fine," he replied. 22:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "There could still be an infection," Checkers called out, casting a quick glance. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, those cat's did look pretty disgusting," said Tiny to the others. Rainy trotted into the storage buildin and brought out some medicine and bandaids. 22:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Laci stared with fear at the two blood-thirsty cats. "Were they really going to eat us?" She asked Tiny, terrified. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Eat us? I'd like to see them try," Checkers growled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Tiny to Laci. "I can just step on one if they try to eat you and they'll be dead." 23:59, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "R-Really?" Her voice brightened up. "Besides, I probaly don't even taste good anyways!" She shook her head to agree with herself before giggling. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I've seen cats eat grass before, anyways," Checkers added. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tell that to the people in France," said Tiny to Laci. 00:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci eyes widened. "I'm glad I'm not in fr-fra-france then!" She could barely pronounce the foriegn country. Laci shuffled her paws and looked back up at Tiny "Do you ever wonder what its like beyond the fence?" The dog chirped. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Checkers dashed towards the fence, and ended up slipping in mud. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble laughed at Checkers and wagged his tail, though quickly lossed his balance and fell into the mud himself. 00:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci bounded towards the two, then dove into the mud, splattering all of them with it. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I think I'm muddy enough without you two frolicking in it!" she snapped, getting up, only to fall back into it. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble let out a happy bark and splashed Checkers with mud. 00:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci giggled at the two, but padded off. She always felt akward around others. She sat at the other end of the feild, by herself. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Checkers got back up and headed towards the fence again. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble saw Laci walk away. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching up to her. 00:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci was lost in a train of thought. "Huh? What? Oh nothing." She replied, quite cheerfully too. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," replied Trouble before he slipped and fell. 01:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans